1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromechanical toys. More particularly, the invention relates to a game electromechanical game where a player must input commands in response to musical and visual cues.
2. Description of the Related Art
The toy industry is constantly attempting to provide users with more intricate and entertaining toys featuring new technology, while presenting the technology in user friendly and intuitive design. Traditionally, this consists of adapting new technology to classic games that are familiar to the users.
One such type of game, Simon Says, has been adapted in numerous electronic toys. U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,087 to Morrison discloses a game device with four colored-coated keys, each emitting a specific tone when depressed and representing a single color, which issues a series of commands for the player to follow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,517 to Morrison discloses a game device having visual output wherein players are required to estimate time intervals, a number of events, a tone frequency, or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,563 to Goldfarb discloses a similar device having linear arrays of lights thereon for use in score keeping.
While the aforementioned game did adapt new technology to a classic game, technology continues to improve and, therefore, these uses have become outdated. To adapt to the every changing and evolving world, new technology must be introduce that with capture the attention of the users.